Better Than Me
by EllieBranstone
Summary: Hannah has been feeling more and more attracted to a certain red head in Gryffindor. So one day she decides to act upon these feelings. Femslash.


I own nothing in this fan-fiction except the storyline concept. I must admit I never thought of GinnyxHannah but the RPG group I'm in our Hannah was talking to me about it and I found myself thinking about it more and I realized it was actually a good idea. I wrote this as a present for her.

* * *

Hannah looked over at the red head shaking her hair as she ran her eyes up the slender form. It had seemed like so long ago that Harry had left and Hannah understood that Ginny's heart must be breaking, or at least that's how it looked. Ginny had tried staying strong during the whole thing but Hannah knew that she was just throwing herself into all her work, especially the DA wanting to continue Harry's work; in Hannah's opinion probably because it made her feel closer to Harry. She didn't understand how he could just leave her. She understood wanting to protect her but Ginny wasn't as weak as some people thought she was. She was a very strong willed woman, so full of fire… once that thought hit her mind she couldn't help but wonder if Ginny would be just as fiery in the bedroom as well.

Those thoughts had been running through her head more and more often and she stood up quickly apologizing to Ernie and Justin as she walked toward the bathroom as fast as she could go without looking suspicious. She normally didn't do this but lately it seemed once she thought of Ginny she couldn't help but go and do something about it. She smiled letting out a sigh of relief once she reached the bathroom. She took a look around making sure no one was there and she slipped into one of the stalls for her alone time.

"_Ginny," the breathless sound slipped out of her lips as she pulled away from the kiss looking into the beautiful eyes of the younger girl._

"Hannah, are you alright? You left the Hufflepuff table so quickly I thought you might be sick." The voice brought her out of her daydream and she removed her fingers straightening her skirt as she took a deep breath "I'm alright, Ginny. Just my nerves." She said opening the stall door even though she was lying she noticed the confused look on her face. "Nerves about what?" Ginny asked as Hannah reached out grabbing Ginny by the waist pulling her closer before brushing her lips against the girl's own luscious lips. Ginny let out a tiny gasp of breath before relaxing a bit in the kiss realizing how much she liked how it made her feel, not even when she had kissed Harry had she felt this way. It was almost as if her insides were fire and she wanted to quench them badly. Hannah let go of Ginny breathing heavily as Ginny stared at her in shock.

"I have no idea how Harry could just leave you, especially after that. I'm sure he's kissed you before right." Hannah said more stating it than actually asking her a question still Ginny nodded. Hannah felt the tiny smirk come across her lips though as she eyed the girl again before pulling her for another kiss. "Has he ever done this to you?" she asked tracing her fingers along the outline of the girl's bra pressing her body tightly as Ginny's own. She knew that if Harry had been here Ginny wouldn't be doing this but there was almost desperation in her kiss. She realized at that moment as Ginny's lips hungrily sought her own that she was just a way for Ginny to forget Harry, forget all her pain and troubles, forget all about worrying and about the war. And though as sad it might have seemed Hannah was actually okay with it.

Ginny pushed her back against the stall door before it opened and they both moved inside of it shutting it behind them. Hannah looked at Ginny with such a passion that Ginny felt her knees getting weak and yet she had to know what this feeling was. Each kiss just drove the fire higher and higher but she knew she wasn't anywhere close to letting it come to the head and that's what she wanted. She let out a shocked breath as Hannah's head bent down gently biting at her sensitive neck. Ginny ran her fingers through the blonde's girl hair giving it a tug wanting more but all along knowing it was wrong. Girls weren't supposed to kiss each other like this but for something that was so wrong it felt so right to her.

Hannah couldn't believe that she had Ginny right where she had been fantasying about for months now. She couldn't help but smirk as she lowering her eyes grabbing Ginny's breasts squeezing them before starting to unbutton her blouse. "Say my name," she said letting her breath tickle Ginny's ears as she grinned hearing the red head whisper her name softly and she realized that that memory would stay with her forever. It would be impossible for it not too. She kissed each piece of skin she bared as she lowered her fingers finding the sensitive spot between her legs rubbing it through her underwear as she felt Ginny buck against her hand and her breath to start quickening.

Ginny felt the fire burning through her entire body starting at the spot where Hannah was currently rubbing "Please," she mumbled leaning back against the wall. Hannah was more than happy to comply with her remark and she slipped her fingers under Ginny's thin panties as she felt the wetness increase and Hannah was happy knowing she was turning on the girl. She slipped one finger into the tightness feeling her hymen and she couldn't help but feel shocked. She had been so sure that Ginny had slept with Potter; this just made everything so much for her. There was a chance that Hannah was going to make Ginny experience her first climax and she wanted to be sure that the girl remembered it.

She started moving her digit inside the girl with a tiny smile as she kissed her breasts after raising her bra up taking a nipple inside her mouth biting it until it turned into a hard nub. She could tell by the moans escaping Ginny's mouth that the girl was enjoying every second of it and she entered another finger using her thumb to rub her clit. Ginny couldn't believe all the sensations running through her body every time Hannah touched her she felt as she would be lifted off the ground in excitement and she could feel the fire burning harder and faster and she was so close to finally … that thought never finished as Hannah felt her climaxing all her fingers. She looked at Ginny wearing a mixture of a smile and smirk "That was your first experience with that, wasn't it?" she asked as Ginny nodded a bit sheepishly. "It was an amazing feeling." She said as Hannah nodded.

Ginny started to fix her skirt and her shirt as she heard the door open slamming back against the stone wall. "Ginny, Harry's back." Hannah felt her heart break as she heard the other girl speak and watched the excitement come back onto Ginny's face. "Sorry Hannah that was great but I need to see Harry." She said kissing Hannah leaving the stall rushing out of the bathroom and Hannah felt the tears almost come but she shook her head. She knew that it wouldn't have lasted long anyways; Ginny was too in love with Harry and she wouldn't be anything but a memory now. But at least that memory would be a good one and she would be able to say that she gave Ginny her first orgasm instead of Harry. She adjusted her own clothing as she walked over heading toward the Room of Requirements knowing that all the DA would expect to be there, especially with Harry being back now.

* * *

Okay that was my first story with something like that so please review and let me know what you think. I would love to know how to make future stories like this much better. Thanks everyone!


End file.
